Choosing Sides
by Narcissa's Dragon
Summary: For those of you who believe you've read all the good Cissatrix. This one's for you. Smut and incest ensue. You've been warned. Read and please review.


Bellatrix Black was restless. She had come home for Yule, from her seventh year at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and now she lay in her bed. The night was deep and the time passed with thoughts of school drudgerys and drama. The old grandfather clock on the wall in her bedroom had ceased to tick, two weeks ago. A well aimed curse from her curved, twelve and three-quarter walnut, proved too much for the ancient heirloom and subsequently melted all it's cogs and gears. The 'ticking' had been bothersome. Even though the clock was no more, time, it seemed, continued. The stars continued their journey across the heavens and the moon's path always a constant. Bellatrix was wide awake and slightly bored.

Everyone in the house was asleep, so she crept quietly from her room. Her parents wine cellar key was kept in the study, and surely there was nothing better to do than nick a bottle and drink. After retrieving the key, she made her way to the cellar door. The house felt like a mosauliam and she was about to descend into its depths. When she came to the bottom, rows of vintages lined up like giant dominoes, and the walls housed enormous wooden shelves. She began walking forward slowly, finger creating a trail in the dust on each bottle. She finally reached the back wall and noticed the secret door to the dungeons was cracked open. A lit torch flickered shadows from the inside.

Bellatrix absentmindedly grabbed a bottle by the neck and slid it out while moving to investigate. She pushed the door open and stepped through. The landing was illuminated by the torch, but the stairs themselves, went into darkness She took the torch and slowly descended. The dank smell was almost a comfort. There were hints of earth and blood in this place.

She came to the bottom landing but before she turned the corner she heard soft noises coming from the dungeon proper. Bellatrix doused her torch in a water barrel at the entrance only to find another one burning deeper inside. She moved back behind the entrance aching to find out who was finding this sort of business in the dungeons tonight.

The noises, she soon discovered, were sounds of quiet pleasure. The quiet pleasure of a single voice. The need to know far outweighed the fear of getting caught, and she slowly peeked around the corner. The sight before her made the blood in her veins to quicken, the thought, an enigma in her mind. Her youngest sister lay naked, bathed in the light of the flickering fire on a table designed for torture. Narcissa's hand stroked lazy circles between her thighs, her hips matching and flexing.

Bellatrix almost forgot she held the wine and recovered with barely enough time to grip it again before it smashed to the floor. Still she watched. The lone movements and quiet moans of her sister, a spider's web, trapping her. The more she thought, the tighter the web became until finally, just watching was not nearly enough.

Bellatrix stepped inside the entrance, leaned back on the wall, and popped open the bottle. Narcissa's hand flew away and she sat up, eyes wide.

"Bella!" She cried.

Bellatrix took a long drink straight from the bottle, then pushed off the wall toward her sister.

"Mother and father wouldn't be pleased to know you're sneaking around the dungeons in the middle of the night." She smiled.

Narcissa wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to keep some dignity.

"You won't tell them, will you?" She asked, worried.

Bellatrix handed her little sister the bottle.

"Always worried." She commented.

Narcissa, never taking her eyes off her sister, lifted the bottle to her lips. Bellatrix caught the bottle before it was lowered and tipped it back up.

"It's a good year." She said. "Drink.".

After her throat moved a few times, Narcissa coughed a bit and liquid red spilled down her chin and onto naked ivory.

"I doubt you even know what year it is, sister." She said breathlessly.

Bellatrix grinned and took back the bottle.

"Of course I don't. Doesn't matter really. What matters is that my darling sister is naked as a baby, in the dungeons, fucking herself ever so completely. When did that start?" She asked.

Narcissa blushed and took the bottle back and tipped it once again. When she was finished, she swung her legs around to face Bellatrix, nakedness forgotten. She sat the bottle next to her and hopped down.

"That doesn't matter either." Narcissa answered, stepping forward.

They were only inches apart when Bellatrix closed the gap. Hot breath seared neck as Bellatrix spoke low..

"Shall I fuck you now?"

Gooseflesh flowed like waves down Narcissa's skin..

"Yes." She swallowed. "Please."

Bellatrix looked down and ran her finger across the wine spill, marring her sister's breast. The small rivulets looked like diluted blood and Bellatrix burned even hotter. She took a step forward, forcing Narcissa against the well used wooden table and knocking over the bottle of wine, spilling its contents everywhere.

"Up." Her sister commanded.

Narcissa plied hands and lifted herself backward onto the table. Her backside splashing the liquid over the edge. Bellatrix stood between her legs and took her chin, forcing her sister to look up.

"So now that you're the sweet little whore, what shall I do with you?" She asked, squinting. "Shall I make you my sweet little whore?"

Bellatrix took her free hand and laid it up against her sister's wetness. Narcissa inhaled sharply and closed her eyes.

"I can't tell where the the wine ends and you begin, sister." She smiled and pushed two finger inside.

Narcissa cried out and clutched her sibling's neck, burying her face in unruly locks.

Bellatrix paused and slowly withdrew her fingers.

"Not a whore at all, I see." She whispered looking at the blood, not wine, that covered her fingers. "But mine…nonetheless."

Narcissa turned her face breathing hard, lips barely brushing her sister's cheek. Bellatrix felt the wanting heat and answered with her own breath. Mouth against mouth she whispered.

"Lie down."

Narcissa lay back, up on elbows, and watched her sister undress. Their eyes were locked, and the world was theirs, if only for this depraved moment. Iron and wine mixed and the universe stopped. Bellatrix moved up onto the table, forcing her sister back.

They came together in a torrent of fire, lost things and need. Tongues fought and teeth scraped. Growls and whimpers echoed in the stone room.

"Please, Bella," Narcissa began recklessly, "Put your fingers back inside me. I feel so fucking empty."

"How long have I been the center of your sick fantasies, sweet sister?" Bellatrix asked as she slowly ground on her sister's thigh.

Narcissa groaned, open mouthed.

"Please, Bella!" She begged.

Bellatrix moved her leg up against her sister's hot cunt.

"How long?" She asked.

Narcissa arched against her sister and cried out.

"I leave the secret door cracked." She breathed. "I light a torch for you almost every night….Goddess Bella, you feel good!...I...I put it there so that you find your way."

Bellatrix' hand snaked between her sister's legs and opened her completely. The thrust, not gentle, was both wanted and needed. A feral cry in the ether of the universe. Two fallen angels, fucking and sweating in a place of pain and misery. The wine, now a discarded memory, crashed to the floor unnoticed.

Narcissa wrapped her legs around Bellatrix and drew her forward. Bella's lips fell on the soft flesh just above the ribs and bit down. Not enough to draw blood, but enough that the young witch cried out.

"I want to make you feel good, Cissy." Bellatrix whispered. "Do you feel good?"

"Yes…" She began, and then ended in a deep groan as her sister's head moved down and latched on to her cunt.

Finger thrust and mouth worked tongue and teeth while the young witch rutted her sister's face. So close, teetering on the precipice of oblivion, Narcissa lost her foothold. The torch had been lit, and the summons answered. The young witch fell off the world and into the fire. She became the Anima Sola in chains of her own making, while the echo of lust reverberated off the wet, stone walls.

When she was finished, Bellatrix moved up and lay beside her. Gently as a whisper, Bella pulled her hand away from her sister's tender center. Narcissa sucked breath through teeth.

"You'll be sore tomorrow." She said.

"I'm sore now." Narcissa answered, eyes closed.

Bellatrix smiled as she traced swirls between her sister's breasts.

"We can't stay here, you know." Bellatrix said as she looked at the blood on her hand and paused. "Shall we have a bath?"

"I'm not sure I can move." Narcissa stated.

"Let's go, Cissy. Bellatrix said, sitting up and looking around. "I need to clean this mess."

Narcissa took a deep breath and slowly came to a sitting position, feet dangling over the side of the table. Bellatrix hopped down on the other side, and bare feet landed on broken glass.

"Bloody hell!" She cried, and Narcissa turned quickly. Bellatrix sat back up on the table and pulled her feet up to examine. Glass embedded and blood dripped down.

"I'll get my wand." Narcissa stated and jumped down to retrieve her clothes.

She pulled her wand out and walked back over to the table. Bellatrix swung her injured feet over the other side and allowed her sister to look. Narcissa bent down and after a moment, spoke.

"We have to get the glass out before I can heal you." She said.

Bellatrix looked skeptically at her sister.

"You're only a fourth year."

Narcissa looked up and smiled.

"I can do it." She said.

Bellatrix raised her brows.

"Fairly impressive, little sister. By all means, carry on."

Narcissa, as gently as possible, began removing the shards. Not once did Bellatrix wince or cry out. She just looked on as her beautiful sister played healer. When all the pieces were removed, she took her wand and whispered an incantation. Blue light began to glow from the tip of her wand and she slowly waved it over each cut. The flesh began to mend, fusing together as if nothing had happened. The only indicator was the drying blood on the bottoms of Bella's feet.

Narcissa looked at her completed work.

"Only fairly, sister?" She smiled and glanced up at Bellatrix.

Bella hopped down and tested out the work.

"Ok, grown witch, you've made your point. Now help me clean this mess."

They took a few moments to dress, then began to straighten up, making sure to get all the glass off the floor and spilled wine everywhere. When they were finished, Narcissa took the torch off the wall and they both walked to the bottom landing. Bellatrix reached for the torch she'd put out and found not one, but two.

"What is it?" Narcissa asked.

Bellatrix grabbed both torches with one hand and ushered her sister ahead and up the stairs.

"Nothing, Cissy. We'll go to my room." She answered, secreting away a look of concern.

No obstacles were met on the way to Bella's chambers. The house was quiet as a tomb, and whoever had been spying had long since retired. Bellatrix opened the door to her bedroom quietly. When both girls entered, the door was shut and the older witch put up a silencing charm.

"There." She began. "Will you run the shower, Cissy? I think we should rinse off before we… get clean."

"Will Mother come wake you in the morning?" Narcissa asked, glancing at the bed.

"Not hardly." Bellatrix answered. "Mother's stopped coming to my room. She grew tired of my, 'destructive nature' and decided it didn't exist."

"You really should be more careful at school, sister. I hear they want to expel you. I hear you've got one more chance before…"

"Before what, Narcissa?" She cut her off. "Before I'm booted from a place that has nothing to teach me? You know where I go and you know what I do. You certainly aren't stupid. I'm only making the vaguest effort to finish my great Hogwarts education on some twisted, left over notion that I owe our parents something. When I leave, He has guaranteed my position in his ranks. He will teach me what He knows. When this upcoming war is over, I will be at his right hand." She paused and eyes bored into her sister. "And you will be at mine. Now go and start the water."

Narcissa realized it was pointless to argue and moved into the grand bathroom off the main living area. She started the water and undressed. The steam rose from behind a milky wall made of quartz. Narcissa moved around the edge of the crystal privacy. There was a marble, platform bathtub large enough for six. Hot water sprayed down from the low quartz ceiling. Everything was muted white and the steam lent the illusion of walking into a dream.

"Do you like it, little sister?" Bellatrix asked, behind her.

Narcissa turned her head.

"It's fantastic." She whispered in awe.

"Father missed my dueling tournament a month ago. He felt guilty." She grinned.

"And he got you a bathroom." Narcissa said, skeptically.

"Not at all." Bellatrix started, as she wrapped her arms around her sister.. "He gave me fifteen hundred galleons not to tell Mother where he really was. I bought the bathroom."

Bellatrix released her sister and began stripping her clothes. Narcissa followed suit. When they were both naked, Bella walked past her sister and held out her hand. They stepped in and dried blood and wine began to wash off in a downpour of steamy water. True exploration began with fingertips trailing new formed bruises. Bellatrix allowed her younger sister to trace a scar from a dueling contest. She had won, but victory left its marks, undeniably. The curse had hit her left side right below her breast and that is where Narcissa's mouth went. With butterfly gentle kisses, she traveled the hand span scar.

"I still feel it." She whispered. "Inside me. Like a shadow just under the skin."

Narcissa ran her hand across it and stood, just a breath away from Bellatrix.

"I believe you taught him a lesson, dear sister." She smiled.

"I taught them all a lesson."

"You had a good lawyer." Narcissa playfully nipped at her sister's chin.

"Thank you again, Daddy." Bellatrix smiled wickedly as she gently pushed her sister down, between her thighs.

They finished the night with sweat and a tangle of sheets. Bellatrix was the first to wake the next morning. She sat up and dangled legs off the bed.

"Cissy." She stated.

A muffled groan escaped from the naked, sleeping witch.

"Come on. There's breakfast." She said as she tore the covers off.

"Fuck you, Bella." Narcissa yelled as she flipped over and pushed her off the bed. Bellatrix landed on her backside with a loud 'oomph'.

"Are you suicidal!?" Bellatrix yelled as she jumped up and over the bed toward her sister.

Narcissa screamed and leapt out of bed.

"I'm up!" She pleaded, then spread her hands. "See?"

Bella looked at her sister and rolled her eyes.

"Get dressed then, there's breakfast."

After they dressed, the two sisters made their way to the dining hall. The oak doors echoed their entrance and they found all the chairs empty.

"I can't believe they've left already." Narcissa said, taking a seat. "Children home for Yule and they leave the day before we arrive."

Bellatrix took the seat next to her sister at the great table.

"You don't think we can manage?" She said, laughing.

"It's not that. I just… They're always gone. You'll be leaving school, and then Andie. I'll be here all alone."

"It'll only be a short time. Besides, having Andie here is like having nobody anyway, right?" Bella grinned. "At least she's staying at Hogwarts this Yule."

Narcissa looked at her sister. "About that." She began.

The big oak doors creaked open and Bellatrix looked up.

"You have to be joking." She said under her breath.

Andromeda walked in wearing sunglasses and looking a fright.

"What's happened to you?" Narcissa asked.

Andromeda pulled out the chair at the head, next to the other two and sat.

"Forget that." Bellatrix stated. "Why are you here?"

Andromeda looked at Bellatrix before answering.

"My boyfriend and I," She paused, "Have had a disagreement.

Bellatrix sat back.

"I can't imagine." She said, then looked around. "Where is that fucking elf?"

A loud crack echoed in the room, then a timid response came.

"Good and kind Mistresses: We have had a problem in the kitchen and we are working on fixing this terriblesome situation. Would you care for some orange juice while you wait?"

Bellatrix turned toward the creature.

"Ten." She said. "And then after you've finished, bring champagne with the orange juice." She looked at Andromeda. "We must celebrate our sister's change of mind over an imaginary beau."

"How thoughtful. Any excuse to drink yourself into a stupor, sister." Andromeda commented.

"As Mistress commands." The elf said as he moved to the wall and proceeded to hit his head ten times rather hard.

"Sick." Andromeda shook her head and looked back to Bellatrix.

"When did you finally get in?" Narcissa asked. "I got your owl."

Andromeda's head cocked toward her other sister.

"Oh, I'd say around midnight."

Narcissa glanced at Bella. The gesture did not go unnoticed.

"Oh…" Andromeda started, "Were you two awake? It was so quiet I didn't know. I went to see you first, you know." She said looking at Narcissa.

The young witch swallowed visibly.

"You weren't there." Andromeda said, playing absentmindedly with the tines on her fork.

"Is this going somewhere?" Bellatrix asked, irritation creeping into her voice.

"I wanted a bottle of wine." She said, looking at Bellatrix from the corner of her eye.

Bellatrix looked hard at her sister.

"What do you want?" She asked, simply.

Andromeda smiled.

"I want to watch."

A/N

Thanks goes out to the Little Witch, ToujourPurLestrange. Thank you for the inspiration. I hope you enjoy it. The soundtrack for this piece is all Blackmill. Zen dubstep at its finest. Review or I will hunt all of you down.


End file.
